


V nemocnici

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	V nemocnici

"Dobře." přikývl Mycroft. "A teď nějaké další potíže?"

Anthea zavrtěla hlavou. "Zařídila jsem to. Británie v podstatě neví, že jste v nemocnici."

"A Vláda..?"

"Jisté věci se zpomalily, ale to se dá zvládnout."

Mycroft se zavrtěl na nemocničním lůžku a pokýval spokojeně hlavou.

"A pane.." pokračovala Anthea. "Myslím si, že když vám DI Lestrade zachránil život.. Bylo by vhodné poděkovat."

Mycroft přikývl. "Ano, pravda. Kdy budu moct?"

"Za tři dny má pohřeb."  


End file.
